I Love My Monster
by EternalHetaliaFan
Summary: RussiaXSwitzerland AU. Rated T for character death. Human names used. After the tragic death of his Russian lover, Vash recreates him using mismatched bodyparts. But has he bitten off more than he can chew by playing god?


**RussiaXSwitzerland AU. Rated T for character death. Human names used. **

**After the tragic death of his Russian lover, Vash recreates him using mismatched bodyparts. But has he bitten off more than he can chew by playing god?**

The small, blonde Swiss man scurried around his laboratory, collecting pieces of wire. He started connecting them up to the huge, whirring machine that he had spent long days and sleepless nights working on. He put plastic casing on the spaghetti-like clump of wire to make sure it was safe. He then went over to the table in the centre of the room. There was something laid on it. Something large. It was covered with a white sheet. Wires threaded underneath the sheet, connecting whatever was under it to the machine.

Vash smiled at his handiwork. Just a few more touches and he'd be finished. He began to tighten bolts and screw in screws here and there. His mind began to wander...back to him... His Russian lover, Ivan, who's untimely death had left Vash devastated. He had mourned him for months and practically starved himself. He then began to go mad, the grief overwhelming his young mind. Taking playing god to a whole new level, he had managed to re-create his husband from stolen body parts.

He tightened the last bolt and stood. He then ran to the control panel and started turning knobs, flicking switches and adjusting settings. As soon as everything seemed perfect, he took a deep breath. "I love you, Ivan..." He muttered, before kissing his index finger and letting it drop onto the large, green button. The machine hummed as electricity charged up. There were a few sparks here and there, but Vash paid no attention. His green eyes flicked from the table to the dials and back again. He watched as bolts of electricity, like blue lightening, pulsed through the wires and into his creation. What was under the sheet began to shudder and twitch as the energy passed through it like waves of adrenaline. Then it stopped. Everything went silent. Vash was shaking with anticipation as he ran to the table. He switched on the heart reader and stared at the screen. Seconds passed...then minutes... And still, not a single beat from the stolen heart. Vash's eyes filled with tears. He swore in several languages and tried to push back the sobs that were threatening to burst from his body. "I-It's okay, V-Vash... We'll t-try again tomorrow..." He reassured himself. He nodded and wearily climbed the stairs. He trudged into his office and sat down at his desk. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry silently.

Vash had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, head still in his hands, tears still wetting his face... He didn't wake up when a huge, looming shadow was cast over him. He didn't wake up when the owner of that shadow leant down to get a better look at him. He did, however, wake up when the owner of the shadow reached out a large index finger and gave him a sharp dig in the ribs. Vash yelped and jumped awake, looking around. His eyes fell on the behemoth before him.

It was at least 10ft tall and had to stoop to fit in the room. Vash was barely the size of it's leg. Stitches littered its body where bits had been sewn on. It's huge, hulking muscles pulsed as the monster kept itself still. It had bits of metal sticking out of it's mis-matched skin where one patch met another. There was a red patch in the shape of a heart on the left side of his chest, marking where the organ was placed. Around his neck, he wore a light pink scarf that was clean and newly washed. His face was lit up with a beaming smile as he looked at Vash with pleasant, purple eyes. He was bent over with his hands placed on his knees in order to fit in the room. Vash screamed at the sight of this monster and fell back off his chair, heart pounding against his ribcage. His eyes grew wide as he realised who this creature was. He then took a deep breath to calm himself and stood up. He hardly dared to believe it. "I-Ivan?" He asked, cautiously. The beast gave a childish hum of approval. "OH! IVAN!" The small blonde threw himself at his man made husband, who wrapped him in a tight embrace. The muscular arms encased him with great care. Vash began to cry, weeping tears of joy. Ivan looked at his creator. He stretched out a huge finger and wiped the tears from his master's face. Vash smiled and wriggled away from his grip.

"Come on... Let's get you back downstairs..." Vash left his office and walked out into the hall, being shadowed by this looming beast constantly. His huge footsteps shook the ground as he walked, making pictures go crooked and vases rattle on the tables they stood on. He hurried down the stairs and into the basement. His monster followed still.

Vash had constructed a cage specially for Ivan. The bars were made from the strongest metal he could get his hands on. They were thick and strong. 'This is only temporary.' He thought. 'Until I know that he's not dangerous...' He looked at Ivan who was watching his every move with a curious expression, especially when Vash opened the cage door with a loud creak and instructed him to go inside it. Ivan obeyed his master, stepping inside. He didn't expect the door to close or to see Vash locking about 13 padlocks with huge chains to stop his escape. Ivan's face fell. He looked truly pathetic. "I'm sorry." The Swiss man said. "But you'll understand sooner or later..." With that, he trudged upstairs to his bedroom for a peaceful night's sleep.

_  
Vash was fast asleep in his bed. He wore the pink nightgown his little sister Lily had made for him. He was so deeply asleep that he didn't wake up when there was the sound of bending metal from downstairs or when a certain Russian monster sneaked into his room, carefully picked him up, laid on his bed and placed his sleeping form on his muscular chest. Vash snuggled into Ivan's warm flesh. "I love you, Ivan..." He muttered in his sleep.  
'I love you too, master!' Ivan thought before settling down to sleep.

_  
Lily smiled to herself as she made breakfast. 'Bruder will love it if I made him breakfast in bed.' She thought. 'He's been so down since Mr. Ivan died... Poor bruder...' She sighed. Whenever Vash was sad, she was sad. She loved him so much, she didn't want him to be miserable. So maybe breakfast would cheer him up? She picked up the tray of crepes and coffee and made her way upstairs, smiling.  
She walked into the dark bedroom and placed the tray on the bedside table. She then opened the curtains, letting light flood in. She turned back to wake her brother and froze. She stared...and two, large, purple eyes stared back. Her jaw dropped, her heart rate sped up and her breathing became choppy. The owner of those two purple eyes stood up. He slowly came closer. Lily backed away and pressed herself against the wall. She shook violently and stared up into this monster's eyes with utter terror.

Ivan smiled down at this small girl. He recognised her. His little sister-in-law... He got closer and bent over to inspect her. Her mouth silently formed one word over and over. "Bruder...B-Bruder..." Tears formed in her green eyes, flowing down her cheeks. Ivan stopped in his tracks. He recognised this emotion. It had been expressed many times before him... He inhaled through his nose. The obvious smell of fear. He reached out a colossal hand to her for comfort, but she only shied away from him. He knelt down and looked into her eyes. She stared back.

"...M-Mr. Ivan?" Her mind was clouded with confusion. She went to this man's funeral. She remembered watching her bruder weep over his death. Now, he was kneeling before her, smiling his usual, warm smile he wore whilst around her. His purple eyes sparkled kindly at her. She took a deep breath and stepped towards him. What else could she do? She was cornered. She slowly reached out a hand towards him, but froze halfway. 'What am I doing?' She thought. 'He could kill me!' She was as still as a statue. She then felt rough skin under her soft palm. She snapped back to reality and stared at Ivan. He had met her halfway and had his cheek pressed up against her hand. A small smile played on her lips as she stared at him in awe. He closed his eyes and smiled his infamous ^ J^ smile.  
'Maybe he's not that bad...' Lily thought. She smiled at the huge monster and he stroked her golden hair with one finger.  
'This may be the start of a friendship...' Ivan thought.

_  
Vash awoke to the lingering smell of Russian on the bedsheets. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night wrapped in his creation's muscular arms. He sat up and looked around, expecting to see Ivan. He wasn't there. He spotted the tray of breakfast that Lily had brought on his bedside table. He froze. What if she had seen Ivan? She would have surely called the police and they would have seen Ivan as a threat, possibly killing the thing he had spent so much time creating!

Suddenly, someone screamed. Vash knew that scream. "Lily!" He yelled, jumping up and running to her bedroom. What if Ivan had hurt her? What if he'd snapped? He flung open the door. What he saw made his jaw drop.  
Ivan was sat on the fluffy pink rug next to a small table that was arranged with neatly placed cups, saucers and a teapot. The hulking monster was as tall as a man when he was sat down. In his silvery hair were pink bows and purple ribbons.  
Lily was stood on her bed, staring at what the beast had in his mammoth hands. A small house spider. He reached his long arm over to the open window and dropped the spider outside. Lily relaxed and stepped off the bed.

"Danke, Ivan... I hate spiders..." Lily thanked. She then spotted Vash. "Bruder! Guten morgan! Me and Ivan were having a tea party! Would you like to join us?" Ivan whined encouragingly. The Swiss man shook his head.

"I have to finish some tests on Ivan. Come on, Vanya..." The monster's face dropped. He shook his head, being careful not to shake the bows loose. He reached for Lily, wrapping a tree trunk sized arm around her small frame and pulling her into a careful embrace. She giggled and kissed his cheek affectionately. He let go and she straitened up.  
"Don't take him away, bruder! We're having fun!" She pleaded. Ivan made a noise, mimicking her tone, earning a cute smile from Lily. Vash rolled his eyes.

"Well, if he won't come, I can't make him... Unless I get the cattle prod, which I am NOT going to do." He sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips. "Fine... But be finished before noon. I need to get these tests done!" Lily let out a small 'Yay!' And Ivan gave a hum of approval. Vash turned on his heel and marched from the room, closing the door behind him.

Lily sat opposite Ivan. She poured some tea into Ivan's cup and added two sugars, as she knew he liked his tea sweet (when he wasn't adding vodka in 'secret' that is.) She passed him the cup. He carefully took it in his colossal hands. Compared to him, it looked more like a small thimble than a teacup. He drained the rich brown liquid with one sip. Lily offered him a plate that was piled high with biscuits. He took most of them in his huge hand and put them in his mouth, chewing. He let slip a small 'Mmm~'. Lily smiled. She was glad that Ivan, monster or not, was still able to have tea parties like he used to do...

"I'm sorry about those tests, Ivan..." Vash said. His creature was still trying to flatten his electrified hair. "But, at least I know that you're not going to snap. I don't think I made you with your other side~" He grinned at his creation who smiled back. Vash gave a small giggle. "I love you, Ivan..."

'Oh, master. If only I could tell you how much I love you!' Ivan thought sadly. '...I know! I'll show you how much I love you!' The huge monster scooped his creator into his arms. Vash wriggled.

"Hey! Put me down!" He yelled. The Russian slowly climbed the stairs, holding his master gently. He sat on his bed, nearly breaking it in two with his weight. He placed Vash on his lap, facing him. "What's this about, Vanya? What are you doi-" He was cut off by two rough lips crashing into his. His eyes grew wider. He pushed away from Ivan. "No! Don't do that!"

He glared at the Russian who's large eyes began to fill with large, salty tears.

A high pitched noise broke the peace. "Ludwig! Ludwig! LUDWIG!" Vash frowned. He knew that voice. He stood up and went to the window, shadowed by Ivan. He looked out over his lawn to see someone sprinting across it. Someone half naked and Italian... "LUDWIIIG!" Vash's eyes narrowed.

He shouted across his lawn. "Not you again, Feliciano!" He glared at the running Italian. He was just about to fetch his gun when he heard a rumbling noise in his ear. He looked over his shoulder to see Ivan on his hands and knees, looking through the window at Feli. He was growling, teeth bared, eyes narrowed. His protective stance was intimidating to say the least. Vash smiled.  
"Ivan?" He made a small grunt in reply. "Get him."

It had been a bad day for Feliciano. First, his Pasta had set on fire whilst he was arguing with his brother Lovino over Penne or Tagletteli. Then, his cat had ripped up his best rug, the one with the Italian flower print. It had cost three weeks of wages! Next, his car had broken down as he tried to take it for a drive. It had started smoking before he even got it onto the road. There was only one man he knew that could fix it. "LUDWIG!" He had to get to his house, even if it meant crossing Vash's huge lawn. He ran, shirtless (as it was quite hot at his house) as fast as he could, ready for the gunshots that always follow him... They didn't come. He breathed a sigh of relief and kept running. He heard a rumbling noise from behind him. He slowed down and looked behind him. What he saw nearly made him wet himself.  
_

Ivan was upon Feliciano before he could blink. A massive hand knocked him to the ground and pinned him. He began to scream. "No! Please! Don'ta kill meee! I havea relatives in Moscow! Please! I'll do anythiiiing!" The Russian monster watched as the Italian begged. He remembered him... They used to make cars together.

'I can't kill him... He was my friend... But master told me to! I want to please master! I love him so much!' Ivan was struggling with himself. To kill or not to kill. Feliciano started kicking at the beast's stitched up abdomen. He began to panic as a massive hand wrapped around his chest, lifting him up. He screamed when the arm sized fingers got tighter and tighter, pushing the air from his little lungs until...

CRACK!

Feliciano wasn't screaming anymore. Ivan dropped the lifeless Italian to the ground with a wet thump. His eyes began to fill with tears as he realised what he'd done... He'd killed his friend. One of his only friends. He looked back to see Vash at the window, smiling broadly. He looked pleased with his creation. He'd created the perfect slave...  
_

Ludwig looked at the clock on the wall. "He should be here... He's late..." He began pacing, worrying his lip. "I hope he comes soon... I want sex- I mean... I need to get through some paperwork..." A small blush dusted his cheeks as he picked up the phone. He dialled Feliciano's mobile number and listened... It went straight to answer phone. He frowned and hung up. Where could he be?

He went outside, going towards Vash's house. Maybe he'd stupidly gone across his lawn again and gotten caught by his gun. He walked across it, looking for his Italian lover. He saw something in the centre of the lawn. It was shapeless and crumpled. He walked over. What he saw made his jaw drop. "F...Feli? FELICIANO!" He dropped to his knees and clutched the corpse close to him. He started to cry, sobbing for the loss of his lover. He then stopped. He looked to the side. There was a huge dent in the ground. He stood and wiped his eyes, looking at the dent. It looked kind of like... "A footprint?" He followed the huge holes, hoping to find the one who killed his precious Feliciano. The tracks stopped at the door. He peered in at the window, looking into the living room. His mouth went agape. A huge monster lay on the sofa with Vash sat on his stomach. His slow breathing made the Swiss man rise and fall as he polished his shiny silver pistol. Ludwig's disbelief was soon pushed aside by rage. This beast had killed his little Feli. It had to die. He reached into his pocket and fished out his finest gun. He aimed the crosshairs at the centre of the monsters head...

BANG! SCREAM.

"NO! IVAN!" Vash stared into the Russian's lifeless eyes. He screamed in anguish, cradling the limp head in his thin arms. His eyes welled with tears of grief and he began to weep. He cried loudly, screaming at the top of his lungs, hardly daring to believe it. As it sank in, he felt his heart break once more. His chest was heaving under the weight of his sobs. He had lost the only man to love him yet again... "It's all my fault! I should have been able to protect him! My poor Ivan!" He stroked his silver hair gently. "It's okay, baby... You're safe now..." His tears clouded his vision as he reached for his pistol. "I'll be with you soon..." He welcomed the cold steel on his tongue. He held Ivan's cold hand and closed his eyes. "I love you." The words were muffled by his gun barrel. He took a deep breath and locked it.  
'I love my monster... My poor, poor Ivan...' He thought. It was the last thing to cross his mind as he pulled the trigger.


End file.
